Gone: Fallout Alley
by I'mJustALittleBitLost
Summary: This is a Fanfiction on gone, one of my faveroute books. It's also my first so I hope you like it. I will upload chapters as frequently as possible. Enjoy :)) The Fayz wasn't always how it seemed. It tricked kids into doing crazy things, disgusting, mental things. But honest, I didn't start it just, kind of helped a little. Honest.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I'd always had to survive without my parents, even before the Fayz, so it wasn't a big deal. If they weren't abroad on "business" trips, they were out late and gone before I woke up. So I knew how to take care of myself, how to get people to like you, to fear you. How to get what you want while simultaneously looking overpowered and meek. I guess that's one thing they taught me, before they dumped me at Coats.

If you can survive in Coats, you can survive anywhere; that's what Cain says anyway. We can live without a few teachers and the odd nurse. So why are there kids still crying in corridors? Because Drakes still around, that's why. That dude is a creep. Cain wants power, I want significance, and Drake just wants to turn this place into a hellhole. Good old Drake.

The casting starts tomorrow. Kids with their hands in cement? That's mental. But Drake managed to seep filth into Cain's brain so they're doing it. They are putting our most vital weapons in cement, just in case they rebel, which they won't because most of them are eleven. Cain knows about me though, if we hadn't started using ours before the poof, I suppose I would be down there with them. In fact, I don't doubt he would put me on that dumb casting list right now, if it wasn't for the fact that I would crush him in a second. Yes, I have more power over Cain than he'd like. So in a way, I'm running this place.

I can see through the window that the Limos are just about ready, so I put on the translucent, black mini dress thy Lordship Cain hath requested. What a prick. Like I don't know why he had that delivered to me this morning. His opponent, whoever that might be, needs to be intimidated, apparently. So how, may I ask, does that have anything to do with me wearing this skimpy thing. I put it on anyway, not wanting to upset Cain when he's this stressed. Just as I finish applying dark eyeliner, a sharp knock on the door makes me jolt. I compose myself and answer, knowing who will be standing to greet me.

Cain stands, chin up, in a black suit and tie. It looks like we're going to prom, not to take over a town, still I link his arm demurely and we head downstairs. Normally he's a good head taller than me, another thing that makes me look insignificant, but in my heals, we're the same height, and that unnerves him a little. Our chauffer (a 14 year old who has successfully learned how to drive) held the door open for us. As we drive down the hill, Cain relaxes a little and let's go of my arm

"Have you learnt what you have to say" he asks, nervously twitching a little.

"Yes" I reply, rolling my eyes at his immature fidgeting. He glares at me, annoyed for expressing my obvious superiority.

"Good" he mumbles as we drive to a halt outside the church, where a party of kids are huddled. His composure changes entirely. He gets out strong and bold and then offers me his hand to help me out. I take it as we practised, and we stride into the church, followed by Diana, Drake and the rest. The kids stare, some of them as young as eight or nine who try and follow us in but are stopped at the door by a big kid with tattered clothes and his weedy little helper with a slight twitch.

The important people were already waiting inside. I could already tell who Cain was facing. A tanned boy, about my age, with cute blonde hair and big eyes. Everyone looked at him expectantly, as he stood up to greet Cain and me. He was accompanied by a short blonde girl, with head held high. The brains, I suspected. The boy shook hands with Cain and then looked at me for a while, not longingly or disgustedly, but like he was trying to figure me out. I almost suspected that that was his power, an awkward stare, but his hands stayed firmly at his side. The girl ignored us both, too high and mighty I suppose.

Then Cain began his speech. The long, exaggerated speech that I had helped him write a few days before. Mainly about food supplies, medical assistance and things like that, but throughout, there was a consistent air of opposition. So by the end, everyone was wondering who would take charge. But that issue wasn't really tackled there. Roles were given out, like Doctor and Nanny, but I wasn't really listening. After a couple of hours, we were driving back to dreary old Coats, to face tomorrow's casting.

As I settled into bed that night, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Go to bed, Diana" I called; she was forever waking me up in efforts to annoy me. Her hatred of me has gotten stronger since Cain stopped hanging off her every word. She can have him anyway, he's a right prick.

"It's not Diana, It's me" Cain's voice whispered. I sighed, pulled on my dressing gown and went to answer the door.

"What is it Cain?" I asked through gritted teeth. I had half a mind to slam the bedroom door in his face, but I stayed patient, and yawned as he replied.

"Rico's run to back down to Padido beach; he's on the casting list as well. I err- Cookie wants you to, err well, entice him back up here" and with that I shut the door, got back into bed and fell asleep to the soft footsteps of Cain, shuffling away down the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It felt like two minutes since I'd laid my head down to sleep the previous night, when I was shook awake by Diana. I rubbed my eyes and stared at her sarcy expression.

"A whole load of the kids on the casting list have run off after Rico did last night, and Caine wants you to go help him round them up" She smirks at me, her, I suppose you could say dainty, face was contorted maliciously. I roll over to look at my bedside clock. It flashes 6:42 am. I groan rising slowly from my duvet and get out of my bed.

"Why can't you go Diana? Spend some quality time together?" She glares at me, her brown eyes flashing evilly. She hates that I know her little secret.

"Caine wants you down in the hall at 7." She calls as she flounces off. Seven O 'clock? It's only a few kids, barely the mafia. They probably haven't even made it down to town yet so I don't know why he's so worried. And the casting can wait another hour or two surely. I get into a black T-shirt and some jeans and head downstairs, tying my auburn hair up as I go.

Caine and a few of his cronies are waiting at the tables as I walk in. They're moving cheerio's around like little kids, making a "game plan" one of them told me as I sat down. Caine looked a little embarrassed as he saw my expression but the others went on, completely oblivious. I yawn and eat a cold piece of toast slowly. Caine and the others get up and agitatedly wait for me to finish. I savour their anxiety, and then steadily get up to leave.

It's freezing. The land rover speeds dangerously along the bumpy track the others thought the escapees would have taken. The driver would easily squish them at this rate. We slow to a stop at some bushes where, a little path leads directly down to the beach. We get out and follow the path down, wary of the nettles and roots. Caine flicks most of them away with his hands but a he misses couple and one sends a boy, Davey I think, sprawling into a patch of nettles. I laugh under my breath as he is carried away by two others with a sprained ankle and a face full of red and white spots.

Caine is more careful this time. Going through the obstacles logically. I would help and I suppose I could push the roots back into the earth, but I couldn't be bothered. Especially not at 7:36 in the morning. Finally, about half a mile down the track we find them. They must have heard us coming as they are sprinting away fast. However a little girl trips and falls and a sibling turns back to help her up and suddenly we're on top of them. Each little wrist clasped by bigger, older hands and shoved back towards the trucks. As Caine has got his hands full with a squirming boy of about ten, I push the nettles and roots back into the ground with a deft flick of my wrist.

When we return, they are the first to be cast. Each bully without any known power plunges another's hands into the clumpy cement. It dries quicker than I thought, and I see the hope drain out of them. It makes me feel sick. I'm a bully, I know that. I like to manipulate anyone and everyone. I like to get what I want. But I'm not a psychopath, a torturer, I'm not evil. I tell myself this throughout the whole, dreadful procedure, just to keep myself sane. They scream and cry, but no one even acknowledges their existence. I thought I could handle it, I told myself I could conquer pity and empathy. They are week, stupid emotions that I refuse to feel. But every moment I think, I could easily, so easily crush their captures back with one tiny hand movement, and wash theirs clean. But I held myself still, knowing my place was behind Caine, for the moment. I promised myself time and time again. Only for the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Drake's gone. He just kind of disappeared. He didn't poof, he just left. Packed his bags one night, we think as all his stuff has gone from the dorm. I'm glad frankly, but Caine has gone wild. He can't live one day without his psychopathic. Henchman, not even for one day. My guess is he got board of making our lives hell he went to focus Sam and the petite blonde freak. Maybe it's my turn to focus my attention on someone that isn't Caine Pesky Soren.

I start to pack my backpack but realise with so many empty houses I'm sure I'll find something to wear. Anyway it will look more inconspicuous without a massive bag, I don't want to see Caine before I go, I can't risk wanting to stay. I wasn't claustrophobic before the FAYZ, but it all feels so small, so petty. There aren't any teachers to stop me anymore. No adults in the whole world to restrict me, so why am I following after an annoying, power desperate teenage boy?

I'm not, is the answer to that question. The track we ran down yesterday has been trampled to a fine dust and I make good head way. I hoped I could get down to town before they even noticed I had left but Caine obviously checked on me more than I thought, because I can hear heavy footsteps running down the path behind me.

I start printing down, panting heavily and sweating in my shirt and jeans, but I was never a sporty person in coats, so Caine's footsteps were drawing very closer every second. I don't like using my power because I can't control it. It's like a bubble, and when it pops I can't stop it. I don't know what I'll do or who I'll injure. But the more I thought about escaping, the more desperate I became, and I just couldn't give up now, not when I was so close. So the invisible weights were bending the trees to block his way, my legs still running, jumping, tripping over roots and stone. This was multi-tasking to an extreme, and I couldn't handle it. My head was about to explode with the stress, but without warning the path gave way to soft, crisp sand and rippling ocean.

I barely had a second to gawp at the scene before I heard Caine climbing over the trail of debris I'd left behind. I held my breath and weighed down twenty odd trees, barring his way indefinitely.

"ELVIE!" He calls, bashing the towering wall of timber but it holds, and I head towards the town square, where I hear the voices of children chatting happily. I haven't heard that sound for so long it made me giggle myself. Then something else made me feel giddier still. The beautiful, delicate aroma of a McDonalds burger.

"Aaaaaaaah" I sighed, and headed towards the town.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I hold the waffle burger between my sweaty palms and eat hungrily. I'd realised I hadn't eaten since yesterday evening and had been running since, so I strode into McDonalds and was served this concoction. Albert was the guy running it, he told me, as he'd put the chicken bits into the waffle, he'd just walked down a few minutes after the poof and started it up.

He was a funny guy; Albert. Younger than me but with his feet so grounded in this new reality he could have been 50. He's going to go far. Not a bully but a saviour. Got the peoples vote. So I wasn't snidey or mean, just polite. Insignificant. I'd asked him where to find an empty house and he told me all along the street I'm walking down now were abandoned. I found the one which looked least shabby and stepped in, admiring the carpet as I wiped my feet.

The stench knocked me backwards almost immediately. I stumbled back down the porch steps and fell with a harsh thump on my butt. I gulped for air, hearing someone call behind me. He was tall, a little lanky with a mismatched T-shirt and khaki shorts. He leaned down, offering me his hand. I coughed again, scrambling to my feet. "Are you alright?" he questioned, anxious for my safety but not because of me. That was a first. I wiped the hair out of my eyes and replied in a low stammer "Yeah, I think so. I was directed to this street for somewhere to stay so I opened the door to this one and, and the smell!" He sniffs once or twice himself then recoils disdainfully. "Ew. It's like something's rotting in there. I'd better baggie it before it mutates" He chuckles then heads in, pinching his nose tight. The smell is revolting but I don't want to act like the damsel in distress so I follow him in.

The smell gets gradually worse and worse until my eyes are watering and I can barely breathe. We track it to the front room, it's set out like a nursery, building blocks on the floor and the walls painted pastel pinks, yellows and blue. He notices it before I do and flails, lunging suddenly into me. Then I spy it too, lying in a cot by the wardrobe. It makes me gag and I flee, crying and snorting until I'm lying I the front lawn, sobbing into my cardigan. Around ten minutes later he joins me, crying himself but trying desperately to hide it. I feel sick with myself, letting him do the hard work while I curled up like a little kid, but I didn't care. I just stared u at the cloudless sky and hated it.

We lie like his, shaking on the patchy lawn for what seems like a lifetime until he turns his head and speaks to me. "I'm Quinn" he shudders, straining to smile at me. "Elvie" I reply, so quiet I'm surprised when he responds. "Ok Elvie. There's a whole group of us living up at the fire house. There are a couple of empty rooms we'd be happy to fill. Or if you want you could bunk with Ellen. Whatever." I nod in reply, figuring that's all I could really manage, so he gets to his feet, dusts himself off and holds out a hand to me.

We walk in silence, glancing at each other from time to time but never saying a word. I just couldn't think of one that would do the situation justice.

The fire house is an ugly, red brick house with a massive garage connected awkwardly to the side, I guessed that's where they kept the engines and stuff, but I'd never had any experience with this sort of thing. He held the door open for me and I shuffled into a sort of dining area, with a tiny kitchen and a cheap table where three blank faces stared at me. Only one of them I knew; Sam, but with his blonde hair dirtied with ash and bright burns on his arms and bare chest. The others I didn't recognise, but they all were dirty and tired, although none of them bore the burns Sam did. He stares at me for a while, probably trying to remember where he knew me from, then he got it. "You're a coats kid right? You were with Caine that day" He didn't speak defensively, just warily, like a weary soldier "Yeah, Yeah I did come from Coats. But I ran off, and I needed somewhere to stay, and Quinn… He…" I stutter when Quinn interrupted me to respond to Sam's quizzical look. "I told her she could have one of our empty rooms" Shooting Sam a hard, I'll tell you later look.

"Okay, great. Well this is Edilio and Ellen. As you can see we had a fire today, so we're all about to settle down for a rest, but we can probably-" Sam starts but I cut him off, saying "No, its ok. I'm tired to." which wasn't a lie at all really.

Quinn shows me up to my room, it's cramped but clean, and the bed looks so inviting, but I had to speak to Quinn first. "Thank you for today. I, I couldn't have done what you did. Oh and thank you for the room and the hospitality, I don't think I could have entered another empty house after, well you know" I tell him awkwardly, wanting to say more but just not finding the right words. "You're welcome, and you would have done the same for me I'm sure" he smiles, releasing me from the state I was in. I smile back, so glad I'd earned him as a friend. "Goodnight" I hear myself saying, but my mind is somewhere else completely. "Night" he replies and walks jauntily up the hall.

I close the door but keep the light on. The near empty wardrobe only contains some XXL firemen suits so I strip to my pants and bra and climb into the bed. I lie there a minute then realise what was bugging me. I climb back out and kneel at the edge to pray. Finally I snuggle back under the duvet. It's nothing like the silk sheeted bed I had at home, nor the plain, rickety dorm beds we had at Coats, but it feels more homely then both, and I settle down to sleep almost immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Sam, SAM!" I shake him awake. The sleeping boy in his duvet cocoon sighs and turns over. "Sam get up! Get the fuck UP!" He rubs his bleary eyes then sits up violently, gathering the blanket around him to hide his bare chest. "Wa?" He questions, leaning over to turn on the bedside lamp. His blonde hair sticks up in daft clumps; it would have been funny in any other situation. Now I just explained. "Caine, up at Coats. He's setting all the freak's hands in cement. I'd go up there myself but I can't drive." He stares at me in bewilderment at first then snaps into action mode. "Okay. Edilio can drive the best. He's in the room along the corridor and on the left. You wake him up and I'll get everything else sorted" I nod in response and make my way to the described room.

Edilio was in pretty much the same condition as Sam, and by the time I'd got him up and explained the situation, Sam was already in the kitchen. He chucks me a bread roll and we make our way out onto the drive when clumsy footsteps stop us. Quinn stands there, dressed in jeans and a slightly dorky coat. He asks where we're going brightly enough but I can tell he's hurt by the prospect of Sam not asking him himself. Sam recognises this and bundles him into the back of the range rover. I'm sat in the passenger side, directing Edilio. He drives like a mental, sleep deprived teenager, which I guess he is.

As we drove up the gravelled path we were all wishing we hadn't picked such a gas guzzling machine. I was sure someone would wake up and sound an alarm but thank god the Coats kids slept deeply that night.

We snuck past the front door and slipped into the large patch of turf I'd seen them lining up in. There they were, shivering in the cold night air their hand sunk deep in dirty grey cement. I gasp, feeling sick at the sight of them. "Shit" Sam mutters under his breath. No one moves. Their skin glows pale green in the moonlight and bones seemed to jut out randomly, almost tearing their papery skin. Great raw rashes protruded from the brick sized cement blocks and their eyes stared wide in their sunken in heads.

I made the first move, rushing over to a small girl with lank red hair. She flinched, backing away like I was going to hurt her. I don't blame her, in a way I was Caine's sidekick. If I wanted to help them I would have done it before. Should have. I reach under her arms and help her to her feat but she flops to the floor immediately. By now the other three are doing the same but without success. I try to carry her but the cement weighs triple what she does and I end up half lifting half dragging her to the van. I want to lie her down carefully over all three seats but I can tell by the heaving mass of children, this van has got to take nearly thirty. I place her tentatively at the very back, her floppy head leaning against the window. I risk the van's dull roar and turn the heat on then take my jacket from around her shoulders and place it on the next child.

We heave, drag and care for just over fourteen of the weakest most fragile kids and place them in the van. We have to leave space for Edilio but still he has a pair of shivering legs on his lap. I, Sam, Quinn and the rest of the kids watch the van drive off. Edilio promised he'd drive back up to collect us but by the time he'd have sorted out the kids with Dahra and found a somewhere for them to stay, it could be an hour or two, and by then the early dawn light would betray us. Some of the older ones were able to drag their cement block on their own, but obviously couldn't keep it up for two or three miles, while others were close to collapsing as they sat. I took a deep breath, supporting a child with each shoulder and made my way slowly, cautiously down to Padido beach.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I wanted to make our journey easier by crushing the roots and trip hazards into the ground but I had my hands full with two children clinging to me. Sam was taking the most; One on each arm and another on his back. The children weren't small; none of them were younger than around eleven. They weighed next to nothing though, and that was the scariest part. I don't know what Caine was thinking not feeding them. I found a squashed breakfast bar in my pocket and had to split it into 13 pieces and still some went without. It made me sick. Caine is desperate, devious, power craving but he isn't, he isn't this. I don't need two guesses to know who is behind these poor famished kids.

Drake is such a sick psychopath. The fact that he is 14 with this sort of evil motives astonishes and revolts me every day. But with every step that a lug these poor lost souls I can't help but think we are one and the same. I knew they were planning this but I was too late; far too late. And it was my fault that these kids have suffered. I can see the others thinking it, Quinn tries to hide it but the others stare at me with steely eyes.

An hour goes by, and then another, and another and still no one has said a word. We swap the kids, motivate them, beg them, threaten them until we can hear the slow rumble of a land rover. We all sigh with relief, and the kids flop beside us and wait. As it gets closer, I see that something's wrong. Sam starts to get to his feet and pulls up the kids too. They all stare questioningly, me included. "It's not our van" he hisses, and then I see too. Not he dirty white, a shiny black. Brighter lights, cleaner windscreen. "Caine!" I whisper back as we start down the hill again. We make tantalisingly slow progress and we all know that the van will be on top of us in minutes.

I start to lead the group into the wilderness, and we crouch behind a large shrub. I hear the van slow to a stop and footsteps resound in the tense silence. We can all hear him getting gradually closer. I try to get to my feet but Quinn grabs my hand. "Don't you dare Elvie!" He whispers "I'm sure he'll just turn around and drive off now" We both know that's not true but I squeeze his hand and whisper back "You know I can't let anything happen to these kids. Let's make a date for when we get out of this hell hole" He nods in a meek response and I get to my feet to face Caine.

He stands, dark brown hair stuck up in strange angles, his eyes squeezed into a permanent glare. I look inside the van but it's empty. "Drake" I breathe, stepping back onto the track. He takes out a long piece of gaffa tape and grins. A disgusting, twisted smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya! Sorry it's been such a long time since I've posted, I've just been so busy, but I will post much more regularly now. Enjoy!**

The pain was excruciating, wave after wave of it contorted my breaths and each of my screams was a reminder how stupid it was to try and escape. Stupid stupid Elvie. Thinking she could over power Caine and his minions with a over rated ego. Caine didn't want to watch, I could see in his eyes that he hated every movement I made. The coward walked way, every step made me sick, couldn't bare to see me squirm in agony, to see my dignity fly away as I sunk ever faster into this putrid, painful obis.

All I could see by the end was a drake shaped blur and the blood, oozing all over my body. "I don't know, I DON'T KNOW!" I screamed with every slash of the knife, each unsatisfying answer made the blade delve deeper. "No more, NO MORE!" I sobbed, retching and doubling over with the burning sensation that came with the last stroke.

"Are you willing to tell us now, Elvia?" drake said, his voice dripping with malice.

"Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth!" I whispered, as composed as I could manage in the situation.

"I will break every bone in your body unless you tell me now. Where are the kids? I will not ask again."

The pain was unbearable, I was drowning in it, wandering if every shallow breath I took would be my last. My limbs were limp and languid beside me, in my insanity they didn't seem part of me any more, just tools to aid me. His eyes were cold and unfeeling towards me, staring down with his crooked smirk focused intently.

"You know I won't give you pity, Elvie" He spoke, looming over me in a patronising fashion. "I'm not like Caine, you know. I don't fall to my knees every time you smile or turn your head. I am stronger and you know it. I will not spare you."

"You don't scare me, Drake. If anything, I pity you" I whispered, barely audible. With one last scream, everything clouded over and I passed out.

**Sorry it was short, I honestly just wanted to get this chapter over with because I hate this sort of thing. Anyway if you have any thing to say about it, or any ideas about where I should make the story go next, leave me a review and i'll try to answer them at the start of the next chapter! **


End file.
